Ouran High School Host Club: Kimiko part 4
by Queens.Jordan
Summary: Kimiko joins the host club and is captivated by Tamaki while Kyoya is growing green with jealousy


I felt his hot breath on my neck, while I was taking notes in class. I began to mentally freak out thinking, 'Please don't notice my glasses, please!'

"Can you scoot over a little? I can feel your breath on my neck" I said quietly, keeping my head down.

I could feel him getting closer, as he whispered in my ear, "No I can't my princess, these seats are really close together." I felt him move my hair away from my face and knew he would see the ugly truth of my red glasses.

After a pause of silence he whispered, "I like your glasses."

Mentally I was screaming, 'Are you serious that's you're big line! You had me scared to death you ass!'

I sarcastically said back, "Thanks" and did my best attempt to look annoyed so he wouldn't know he act actually made me laugh.

As class continued I noticed him day dreaming while looking in my direction. I started to make faces at him or poke him in the stomach in hopes of snapping him out of it, but after a few seconds he would be dreaming again, or pat my head as if I was a child.

My mind wondered as I grew tired with the lecture, 'I wonder if Tamaki was serious about meeting up with me after class? He's so beautiful to look at! And his eyes oh my! It's like I'm swimming in the deepest ocean!'

After class I was putting my glasses away when Kyoya said, "You should really keep them on, they really bring out the color of your eyes and I know for a fact it'll be easier to see."

He sounded so cool and calm, it made me blush bright red and I involuntarily giggled making my hand cover my mouth immediately. I put them back on as requested and noticed his arm out for me.

'Man this guy is a real gentleman; nothing like my future fiancé…Wait! I shouldn't be thinking like that! I need to leave now without Kyoya.'

I tried to walk away, but my hands grasped his arm before I could think.

He looked down at me and said, "Since we're already in position, I assume I may walk you to your next class?"

I giggled and covered my mouth again, "Actually I have to go to room 101 to see a blond boy named Suoh, Tamaki, if you would be so kind to escort me that."

Suddenly he stopped, yanking me back with him. A few moments passed and I could hear his heavy breathing as he kept pushing his glasses up.

Suddenly he looked up, staring straight ahead at the hallway and said in a weird voice, "I'm heading there myself, how lucky for you princess."

He pulled his arm away from me and started walking again, staring at the ground. It was silent and cold, I wasn't sure what I had said, but I sure saw a different side to this 'gentleman,' and it was that he wasn't one at all.

We came to a door with a sign that said, 'room 101' and considering how freaked out I was by the sudden change in my guides attitude I spoke quietly in a near whisper, "Umm, Kyoya-kun I think we're here."

He looked up and said, "Thank you Miss Okuma," he reached for the door opening it, "please after you."

'If he can change his attitude at the drop of a hat then so can I!' I thought confidently and with a deep breath I curtsied like a lady and spoke like a princess, "Thank you Kyoya," as I walked in.

It seemed as though Mr. Suoh has been waiting to greet me.

"Thank you for coming Miss Okuma, it's rare that we see a real princess in our midst here at Ouran" he said as he put his arm around me leading me to a private room in back.

I didn't even glance back at Kyoya as I barely listened to Tamaki ramble on about the school and the education I will achieve with hard work and so on.

"Mr. Suoh, my father has already paid for me to attend here, so there's no need to sell me on the school. It will continue to receive large checks from my father as long as I am enrolled" I said cutting him off mid-sentence.

His smile faded and he closed his eyes, "Miss Okuma, I did not invite you to this club to 'sell you on this school' oh no," his eyes opened as his voice grew enthusiastic, "I wanted to show you a place where you're treated like a princess everyday with charm, grace and romance" he said with a wink.

He pulled my chair out for me and snapped his fingers; we were immediately served tea and sweets by a brown eyed boy who was…beautiful? Anyway he was oddly very feminine.

"I see Mr. Suoh, but isn't it deceitful? These women could grow attached or worse fall in love with a story that they think is you," I could feel the smugness on my face as I awaited his response.

"Please, Miss Okuma, Tamaki, and yes if you so choose to look at it as deceitful, but we here at the club as making women know their worth; that no man should be able to win their hearts without playing a prince," he said in a dashing worthy way, as if he believed in what he was saying.

"Tamaki, please call me Kimiko, I'm so bored with Miss Okuma," I began, "furthermore I see your club as no more than a distraction for young ladies…but I know how easy it is to just accept what is presented to you, so I would like it very much if I could help you with this club."

His face brightened, as his smile softened, "I would love to have you as a seating hostess and have you help Kyoya with the business end of the club. I know all about your brilliance that the media seems to miss, so I know it will be child's play for you," he paused and closed his eyes as debating this last part, "And lastly, if you would as to be so kind as to be a princess for some young prince's? I can guarantee you all tips, plus an hour wage."

My eyes widened, my mouth dropped, and I gasped out loud, "I'm not sure if that is the right place for a princess, I am of a royal line and next in line for the thrown, I'm even engaged…"I paused remembering my arranged marriage, "Keep it confidential and you a have deal," I said spontaneously.

He grinned lightly and stuck his hand out, "of course my princess."

I went in to shake his hand and he kissed it instead as he rose from his chair, "Come a long now you must officially meet everyone."

He pulled me to the main room of the club where everyone was lounging talking amongst themselves except Kyoya, who was minding his clipboard.

**To Be Continued**


End file.
